


Rusty Crown

by Namgangs



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Dark!Arthur, M/M, Maybe not so one short, Post-Canon, Post-Movie(s), Thai Language, Thai fic
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:32:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namgangs/pseuds/Namgangs
Summary: "He who fights monsters should see to it that he himself does not become a monster. And if you gaze for long into an abyss, the abyss gazes also into you."— Friedrich Nietzsche,





	1. Chapter 1

 

_ยามอัศวินสังหารอสูรกาย_

_โลหิตแห่งความชั่วร้ายเปรอะกายผู้สังหาร_

_แสงสว่างแปดเปื้อนด้วยของต้องสาป_

_จากวีรบุรุษกลายเป็นเพียงอีกหนึ่งอสูร_

 

"ทำไม" คือทุกอย่างที่วอร์ติเกิร์นอยากถามผู้มีศักดิ์เป็นหลาน น้ำตาเขาไม่เหลือให้หลั่งไหล เช่นเดียวกับหยดเลือด เขาไม่ใช่มนุษย์ ราชาวอร์ติเกิร์นตายในวันที่อาเธอร์ขึ้นครองราชย์

 

วันเดียวกับที่เขาสังหารธิดาที่รักยิ่ง เพื่อความพินาศย่อยยับของตนเอง

 

"ท่านเป็นครอบครัวเพียงคนเดียวที่ข้าเหลือ"

 

ประโยคที่ควรตื้นตันใจ น่าหัวร่อในความไร้เดียงสา หากไม่ใช่ทั้งคำว่า ท่าน และ ครอบครัว เปี่ยมไปด้วยการเสียดสี เหยียดหยาม รังเกียจ

 

ภาพตรงหน้าทำให้วอร์ติเกิร์นคิดถึงวันวานในคุกหลวง หากวันนี้อาเธอร์กลับเป็นคนที่นั่งบนเก้าอี้ สูงศักดิ์ ถือมงกุฎในมือ และเขาคือคนที่นั่งอยู่กับพื้น ถูกพันธนาการ

 

"ต้องยกความดีความชอบให้ท่านทั้งนั้น" อาเธอร์เอ่ย นัยน์ตาของเจ้าหลานชายเย็นชืด ทว่าน้ำเสียงนั้นยังเยือกเย็นได้อีก "แม่ข้า พ่อข้า น้าสาวข้า น้องสาวข้า.."

 

คนหนุ่มลุกขึ้นยืน ท่วงท่านั่นต่างจากอูเธอร์ องอาจกว่า --ดำมืดกว่า เป็นอะไรที่ชวนให้รู้สึกเหมือนกับอากาศรอบกายเป็นพิษ แม้เพียงหายใจก็ทรมาน ราวตกนรกหมกไหม้

 

"พี่สะใภ้ท่าน พี่ชายท่าน เมียท่าน _ลูกสาวท่าน_ " อาเธอร์เหยียดเสียงเยาะเย้ย มือกำมงกุฎแน่นราวกับพยายามหักให้เป็นเสี่ยงๆ _"เพื่ออะไร? เพื่อไอ้ของเฮงซวยนี่?"_

 

มือที่หยาบกร้านของราชาองค์ปัจจุบันจับกรามให้ท่านอาเงยหน้าขึ้น อีกข้างวางมงกุฎลงบนเรือนผมสีจาง กดลงจนรัดแน่นที่ขมับอีกฝ่าย มุมปากของยุวกษัตริย์กระตุกยิ้มขึ้นกับภาพตรงหน้า ชายที่เคยมีอำนาจมากกว่าทุกชีวิต คุกเข่ากับพื้น สวมมงกุฎทองที่ไร้ความหมาย

  
"มงกุฎเหมาะกับท่านมากกว่าข้า" ไม่ใช่แม้กระทั่งคำประชด อาเธอร์ไม่เคยต้องการมงกุฎ ไม่เคยรู้สึกว่ามันสมควรเป็นของตน หากยามวอร์ติเกิร์นสวมมัน เหมือนกับความปรารถนาที่จะได้ครอบครอง ทำให้ศีรษะนั้นดูราวกับเกิดมาเพื่อมัน

 

"เจ้าต้องการอะไร"

 

"ขอบคุณท่านที่สร้างข้ามา"

 

อีกครั้งที่วอร์ติเกิร์นไม่แน่ใจว่าคนตรงหน้าคือใคร ภาพหลานชายครั้นยังเยาว์วัยฉายในหัวสมอง เด็กที่ไม่ช่างพูด มักเกาะอยู่ข้างหลังพี่ชายและพี่สะใภ้เขา ถูกปกป้องทนุถนอม นัยน์ตากลมโตไม่มีเพลิงของนักรบ เป็นปราชญ์และนักเจรจา มากกว่านักสู้ ฉอเลาะในยามที่อยากพูด เงียบขรึมในยามที่ครุ่นคิด

 

เด็กชายตัวเล็กมีน้ำเสียงใสเหมือนเทวดา 'ท่านอา!' มือเล็กๆที่นุ่มไม่เคยลำบากคว้ามือเขาไว้ 'ท่านอา เล่านิทานให้ข้าฟังอีก!' 

 

แต่คนตรงหน้าคือทุกสิ่งที่แตกต่างจากภาพในความทรงจำ ถูกหล่อหลอมจากความลำบาก ปากกัดตีนถีบ ในซอกหลืบโสมม เหมือนกับเหล็กที่ถูกเผาจนแดงฉาน ถูกค้อนเหล็กกระหน่ำตีไม่ยั้ง เพื่อเป็นสิ่งที่มากกว่า.. ดีกว่า.. อันตรายกว่า.. ชั่วร้ายกว่า..

 

**_อาวุธสังหาร_ **

 

"เจ้าไม่ควรเป็นแบบนี้" อดีตราชาเอ่ยเสียงพร่า

 

"อย่างที่บอก.. ต้องขอบคุณท่าน" น้ำเสียงนั้นชวนขำ "ทุกอย่างที่ข้ารู้ ที่ข้าเป็น จะบอกว่าท่านสอนทั้งหมด ก็คงได้"

 

ยุวกษัตริย์คุกเข่าลง ปล่อยมือที่จับกรามของคนมีศักดิ์เป็นอาทิ้ง ลมหายใจผ่าวของคนหนุ่มตกกระทบบนผิวหน้าของคนพ่าย

 

วอร์ติเกิร์นไม่ได้หลบสายตา นัยน์ตาอาเธอร์ไม่เหมือนตอนยังเป็นเด็ก ไม่ไร้เดียงสาจนต้องเมินหน้าหนี นึกละอายบาปของตนเอง

 

"ข้าตายมาแล้วหนหนึ่ง.. ข้าไม่กลัวเจ้า อาเธอร์" 

 

"จะได้เห็นกัน ท่านอา"

 

ริมฝีปากอุ่นร้อนและตอหนวดสัมผัสกับซอกคอของคนที่ปิดตาลงอย่างจำยอม มือหยาบกดแขนที่บอบบางลงกับพื้น

 

_"ท่านสอนข้าเองว่าโลกนี้มีอะไรที่น่ากลัวกว่าความตาย"_

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning : Non-con

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my bitter candy bar.

 

เสียงมงกุฏที่ครั้งหนึ่งอูเธอร์เคยยื่นให้พร้อมกับคำสั่งว่าดูแลให้ดีตกลงกระทบกับพื้นหินดังสะท้อนสะเทือนไปตามกำแพง

 

มือของอาเธอร์ปลดเปลื้องอาภรณ์ที่ปกปิดเรือนร่างเย็นชืดตายด้าน ทึ้งกระชากจนหลุดรุ่ย กระนั้นอุณหภูมิของมนุษย์ที่อุ่นร้อนไม่อาจเผื่อแผ่ให้กับคนตาย ยามคมเขี้ยวของกษัตริย์หนุ่มงับลงที่ไหล่ลู่สีเทาซีด แทนที่เลือดสีแดงข้นจะไหลจากกายของวอร์ติเกิร์น กลับมีเพียงของเหลวสีดำเข้มขุ่นคลักราวคราบน้ำมัน ลิ้นสากของคนเป็นลากเลียคราบนั้นราวของหวาน ขณะที่วอร์ติเกิร์นคลื่นเหียนเมื่อเห็นกับตาว่าสายเลือดเพนดรากอนในร่างตนกลายเป็น...

 

_สิ่งน่ารังเกียจ_

 

หนวดเคราที่เป็นตอแข็งของคนหนุ่มไซร้ไปตามผิวกายเย็นชืด มือกร้านของอดีตนายซ่องช่ำชองประสบการณ์ รู้แม้ในสิ่งที่วอร์ติเกิร์นไม่หาญกล้าล่วงล้ำ ในสิ่งที่อดีตกษัตริย์ถูกสอนว่าต้องห้ามเสียยิ่งกว่ามนต์มืด --ศาสตร์แห่งการเสพสังวาสระหว่างชายกับชาย 

 

นี่ไม่ใช่ครั้งแรกที่คนเป็นหลานชายจาบจ้วงถึงเรือนร่างเปลือยเปล่าที่ไม่มีเสียงหัวใจเต้นอยู่ในอก หยอกเย้าให้เสียสติว่าบางทีอีกฝ่ายอาจทำจริงสักวัน --กระทำในเรื่องผิดบาปโสโครกกับอาแท้ๆของตัวเอง มากกว่าแค่นิ้วที่หยอกกระเซ้า ชอนไชภายในร่าง นิ้วมือที่ทั้งหยาบและสากสัมผัสสอดใส่ในที่ที่หากเขาเป็นหญิง คงไม่มีคำใดเรียกได้ดีกว่าโยนี นิ้วมือของอาเธอร์ปรนเปรอ ช่ำชอง แม้แต่ร่างกายอมนุษย์ก็ยังต้องร้อนรุ่ม รู้สึกในสิ่งที่แม้แต่หญิงงามเมืองก็ไม่ควรรู้สึกยามถูกขืนใจ (แค่นิ้ว แต่นั่นคือสิ่งที่อาเธอร์ทำ --ขืนใจ) อย่าว่าแต่อดีตราชาผู้เคยมีบุตรี

 

"พ..พอ..หยุด.." เสียงของวอร์ติเกิร์นกระเส่าพร่า ร่างบิดพยายามไถลหนี แต่น้ำหนักตัวของอาเธอร์กดทับเหมือนภูผา เหมือนราชสีห์ที่ตะครุบเหยื่อไว้เบื้องใต้ 

 

"ข้าจะหยุดก็ต่อเมื่อท่านจำยอม ท่านอา" ลิ้นสากของอาเธอร์ที่น่าขยะแขยง นุ่มและเปียกแฉะสัมผัสกับไหปลาร้าของร่างผอม "จะหยุดก็ต่อเมื่อท่านให้ในสิ่งที่ข้าต้องการ"

 

วอร์ติเกิร์นกัดฟันแน่น หลับตาลงขณะที่เสียงหายใจพร่าขาดช่วงราวปลาที่ขาดน้ำ ทรมานในความแสนสุขที่เลือดเนื้อเชื้อไขมอบให้ รู้สึกร่างโสมมยิ่งกว่าตอนที่เห็นเลือดดำคลักของตนเอง

 

"ข้าไม่เคยต้องการมงกุฏ ...แต่อำนาจที่จะทำอะไรก็ได้ ปกป้องใครก็ได้ ใครบ้างที่ไม่อยาก?" หลานที่น่าชิงชังถามเสียงทุ้มหยอกเย้า พรมจูบลงบนเปลือกตาที่เม้มปิด "และเมื่อได้มา.. ท่านรู้มั้ยว่าสิ่งแรกที่ข้ารู้สึกคืออะไร"

 

อาเธอร์ถอนนิ้วที่ซุกไซร้ออก และรอจ้องสบสายตาผู้เป็นอาที่หลับแน่น รอคำตอบจากริมฝีปากซีด

 

"จะไม่มีวันให้ใครช่วงชิงไปจากเจ้าได้" วอติเกิร์นปริเสียงพร่า ลมหายใจที่กลั้นอยู่กับตัวปล่อยออกยาวอย่างโล่งใจ เมื่อนิ้วของหลานในสายเลือดหยุดลง นัยน์ตาช้ำเปิดออกสบตา

 

รอยยิ้มเผยใต้หนวดเคราที่เป็นตอของอาเธอร์ กว้างและระรื่น พอกับที่ทับถมและเสียดสี เสียงหัวเราะดังร่วนออกจากปาก มอบคำชมให้ "แน่นอนว่าปีศาจอย่างท่านต้องเข้าใจดี"

 

มือของคนเป็นขยับต่อหมายซุกไซร้ร่างข้างใต้ให้แดดิ้นอับอาย แต่ก็ถูกหยุดด้วยมือและคำพูดของคนตาย วอร์ติเกิร์นกำข้อมืออาเธอร์แน่น "ที่คุกแห่งเดียวกันนี้..เจ้าเคยบอกข้าว่า เจ้าไม่เคยมีอำนาจใดหรือความปรารถนาที่จะได้มันมา"  

 

"แล้ว?"

 

คำถามกลับอย่างไม่ใส่ใจของอาเธอร์ทำให้วอร์ติเกิร์นเงียบไปครู่หนึ่ง คำต่อว่าต่อขานว่าอีกฝ่ายโกหกที่คิดจะเอ่ยเอื้อนติดอยู่ในลำคอ เมื่อรู้ว่าหลานชายไม่คิดจะสะทกสะท้าน เหมือนกับตนที่ไม่คิดอับอายเรื่องสังหารพี่ชายช่วงชิงบัลลังก์ คุณสมบัติที่บ้างว่าเป็นของกษัตริย์ และบ้างว่าเป็นของทรราช

 

"เจ้ากระหายอำนาจ ข้าเห็นในนัยน์ตาเจ้า" เอ่ยเช่นนั้น แต่วอร์ติเกิร์นไม่แน่ใจว่าตัวเองเห็นอะไรในนัยน์ตาคู่สีฟ้าที่สับสนของอาเธอร์เมื่อครั้นสถานะกลับกัน อาเธอร์คนนั้นต่างจากหลานชายตรงหน้า กระนั้นวอร์ติเกิร์นอยากเชื่อว่าต่อให้เขาปล่อยอาเธอร์ในวันนั้นไป เชื่อคำพูดของนายซ่องที่เกือบฟังดูจริงใจว่าจะไม่โผล่หัวมาให้เห็นหน้าอีก ...ทุกอย่างก็ยังจะจบลงเหมือนเดิม สิ่งที่เขาทำในฐานะกษัตริย์ไม่ใช่การตัดสินใจที่ผิดพลาด แต่นี่เป็นโชคชะตาที่ไม่อาจหลีกเลี่ยง

 

เขาเป็นกษัตริย์ที่ดีพร้อม เพียงแค่ไม่อาจฝืนโชคชะตาที่ต้องพ่ายให้บุตรของอูเธอร์ ไอ้เด็กไม่สิ้นกลิ่นน้ำนมที่เหมือนกับพี่ของเขา ไม่รู้ว่ากษัตริย์ที่ดีต้องมีมากกว่าความกล้าหาญ _~~(~~_ _ ~~แต่อาเธอร์มีมากกว่านั้น)~~_

 

อาเธอร์จ้องตาวอร์ติเกิร์นนิ่ง นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าต่างจากทั้งพ่อหรืออาราวกับจะเรืองรองได้ในความมืด ภาพในอดีตแวบเข้ามาในหัวของกษัตริย์หนุ่ม เด็กกำพร้าไร้ที่มา เติบโตในซ่องที่ไม่อาจเรียกได้ว่าสวรรค์ ต้องเห็นคนที่เหมือนกับมารดาถูกทารุณ หิวโหยจนท้องไม่เคยลืมความกระหาย โกรธแค้นความอ่อนแอของตัวเองวันแล้ววันเล่า ผลักดันตัวเองเหมือนกับดาบที่เผาตัวเองจนแดงฉาน จากเหยื่อที่อยู่ปลายสุดของห่วงโซ่อาหาร กลายร่างเป็นนักล่า ทุกเหรียญทองที่ทยอยเก็บ ความทะเยอทะยานเพื่ออำนาจที่จะปกป้องคนที่เลี้ยงเขามาสุมอยู่เต็มอกตั้งแต่จำความได้

 

อำนาจหมายถึงจะไม่ถูกใครทำร้ายอีก จะไม่ต้องเจ็บแค้นอีก จะไม่ต้องแร้นแค้นอีกต่อไป

 

 "ใครที่บอกว่าไม่ต้องการอำนาจ มันก็แค่คนโกหกเท่านั้น หรือท่านว่าไม่จริง?" อาเธอร์ถามกลับ

 

วอติเกิร์นหลับตาลงแล้วยิ้มมุมปาก

 

_ข้าไม่ปรารถนาอำนาจนี้ น้องข้า ไม่มีวัน และเจ้าเองก็ไม่ควรปรารถนามันเช่นกัน_

 

หากอาเธอร์พูดถูก พี่ของเขาก็เป็นคนโป้ปดที่เก่งที่สุด

 

_อำนาจคือคำสาป วอติเกิร์น_

 

แม้กระทั่งคนตายก็ไม่อาจหนีจากเสียงกระซิบของภูติผีในอดีต

 

และเสียงของอูเธอร์ก็พานทำเอานิ้วของอาเธอร์ภายในร่างไร้ฤทธิ์เดช ไม่ว่าคนเป็นหลานชายจะพยายามแค่ไหนเพื่อเรียกปฏิกิริยาจากเขาได้ 

 

อาเธอร์ยอมแพ้ แต่ก่อนจากไปทิ้งรอยจุมพิตไว้บนริมฝีปากชืด พร้อมคำสัญญา

 

"พรุ่งนี้ทุกคนจะได้เห็นว่าท่านเป็นของข้า.. ท่านอา" 

 

 


End file.
